The Sky Full of Stars
by fuzzymonkey89
Summary: Lucy woke up – nothing unusual. On her bed – normal. Naked – wait, what? With Gray – HOLY CRAP!
1. Prologue

**THE SKY FULL OF STARS**

 _A Fairy Tail Fanfiction_

by: fuzzymonkey89

(੭ ˘•ω•˘)੭ु⁾⁾

 **Summary:** Lucy woke up – nothing unusual. On her bed – normal. Naked – wait, what? With Gray – HOLY CRAP!

 **Pairing(s):** Mainly GrayLu but I love it when Lucy is so badass she have lots of admirers.

 **Genre:** Romance, Light Drama, Humor (though I'm not good at it, I'll try to make it fun)

 **Rating:** M (Language and Scenes – I'll try to add lemons)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

 **Prologue: Let's forget about it**

ლ(｡-﹏-｡ ლ)

Lucy's POV

I woke up with a jolt. I sat up and immediately regretted doing so. My brain is beating in sync with my heart.

 _Shit. I'm never going to drink with Cana again._

I stilled when I heard someone groaning beside me. I slowly moved my head to the side to look at the 'thing' groaning.

"GRAY!" I screamed.

He jumped off of bed and looked around, "What? Where's the enemy?"

I looked at him and was going to laugh when I saw his face but my eyes widened as I lowered my gaze to his naked chest, drool-worthy abs and the monster that's standing so proudly between his thighs.

I screamed again and hid under the blanket, "GRAY! CLOTHES!"

I heard him cursed and moved around my room, "When did that happen?"

My heart was beating so loud and then I realized I'm also naked, "Holy shit!"

"Why, what's wrong?"

I lowered the blanket to show my face but held it up to cover me from neck and below.

"EVERYTHING'S WRONG GRAY!"

"What? Why?" he looked at me, brows furrowed.

"First of all, _you_ are here!"

"There's nothing wrong with that!"

" _You_ are naked!"

"Happens all the time!"

"We slept together!"

"So?"

My jaw dropped, "So?" I threw a pillow to him, which he, unfortunately, caught with no problem. "The hell Gray! We slept together! We fucked!"

"Yeah. So? We did this before. What's the big deal?"

"Gray, you told me you're going out with Juvia!"

That made him froze.

"Oh my God! Juvia's gonna kill me."

"W-wait. Let's think this through." He sat on the end of my bed. "Everyone will kill us." He combed his fingers through his hair nervously. "Can we not let anyone know about this?"

"S-sure."

"I don't want to hurt her. She loves me so much." He cursed silently, "I'm sorry, Lucy. Can we forget about this? Just act like nothing happened?"

I nodded. To say that I'm hurt would be an understatement. You see, I love Gray. Ever since we returned from Galuna Island, I saw how vulnerable he was that time. Every mission we did just made me love him more.

Natsu, Gray and I shared a complicated relationship. Natsu, as dense as he is, was longing for someone – with Igneel being MIA and Lisanna gone. One night, after returning with Macao from Mt. Hakobe, Natsu came to my apartment and slid next to me on my bed.

We talked about how he misses his father and Lisanna. We kissed and then one thing led to another. That, then became a usual thing. Every time we feel sad or just plain horny, we search for each other and do it. We kept it as a secret though, Erza will totally get mad and everything will be awkward.

Then, the Daybreak mission came. After finishing that mission, which made mekind of sad and happy at the same time; happy – for reading such a great book and for letting Mr. Kaby Melon know the real meaning of the book; and sad – for not receiving anything!

As soon as we return home, I grabbed Natsu angrily and we fought – more like me being a brat, but yeah, nothing a good fuck can cure. Happy was at the guild, he flew away so I couldn't get mad at him too. We were at the middle of undressing each other when Gray came, uninvited.

I still remember the shock on his face when he saw Natsu and I on the bed, my hand was frozen in the midst of removing his shirt and Natsu was on top of me licking my neck.

We both froze and looked at Gray with wide eyes.

Natsu sat up properly and asked, "Want to join?"

The next thing I knew, I was having multiple orgasm and was panting heavily with both guys on my side.

"Damn." They both said and we all laughed.

 _Damn, indeed._

"Lucy!" I was startled and saw Gray leaning towards me, his fingers snapping in front of my face. "Where did your little mind go?" He asked, smirking smugly.

"My mind's not little!" I stood up, not caring that he'll see me naked. He saw my body a hundred times.

He stood up too, handing me a shirt from the floor, "I'm going to the guild. Do you want to come with?"

I put on the shirt and shook my head, "No, I'll shower first and maybe go there later."

I went to the kitchen to get some water, Gray following. "Are you okay?"

I opened the fridge and answered without looking back, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

He sighed, "Okay, then. I'm really sorry Lucy."

I nodded.

He sighed again and went out. As soon as he was gone, I went back to my room and changed the bed covers, grabbed all the clothes on the floor and put all of it on the laundry basket.

 _Might as well make myself busy._

I washed the clothes and thought back on how our threesome ended.

Natsu ended it first, with Lisanna back. I'm happy for him. Then Gray and I continued doing the deed almost every night – when we're not in a mission. It was after the Tartaros that he ended it. I never confessed to him and neither did he – or maybe he just don't have anything to confess.

After fighting with his father and then saw him gone. He went to his birthplace alone but came back to Magnolia with Juvia. I saw them talking more after that and saw him less in my apartment.

 _And after all this time of waiting, you fucked and don't even remember any of it! Good job, Lucy!_

I cleaned the whole apartment and thought hard on how to _just_ forget what happened.

 _It seems avoiding Gray is a better option!_

I nodded to myself and decided to do just that.

 **Hey GrayLu fans! Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think. I'm a newbie by the way so please take care of me ;D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _"_ _Gray, I'm three months pregnant." We were at the pool side of the guild._

 _"_ _What? Who's the father?" He clenched both of his fist and the atmosphere got cold. I noticed the pool behind him got frozen. Luckily no one was swimming there. The people were busy preparing for the festival next month._

 _"_ _Uhm, remember when we got drunk and we both end up on my bed?" He nodded, realizing what I'll say next, his eyes widened. "Yeah, uhm, my pills didn't work."_

 _He stepped back, "A-are you sure it's mine?"_

 _My jaw dropped, "The hell, Gray? Do you really think I would tell you it's yours even if it's not?"_

 _He opened his mouth but closed it again. He wiped some sweat forming on his forehead and crouched._

 _"_ _I-I just want you to know, b-but you don't need to take responsibility. I-I just want you to know that I'll keep it."_

 _"_ _Lucy, being a parent is difficult. It's a lifetime process and I don't know how to be a father. I can't─ "_

 _"_ _I know, that's why I told you, you don't have to take responsibility. I can take care of his or her by myself."_

 _He stood up and looked at me sadly, "No, I─ "_

 _"_ _What the hell?"She moved so fast that I didn't see her coming the next thing I knew, my face got slapped so hard my head turned to the side._

.( ̵˃﹏˂̵ )

A tall, lean man in a black ninja suit approached me. His mouth was covered in a black mask. His black hair was short but his bangs are long─ almost covering one of his eyes.

As soon as he was beside me he held my chin and tilted my head. He kissed my forehead and then vanished.

That was Corvus, one of the three silver keys I found after I moved away from Magnolia.

We just finished a mission─ take down a dark guild that was known to child trafficking.

Next month will be the Magnolia's Harvest Festival. Master invited me and insisted that I'll go, so I will. I wasn't there last year because everyone hated me and I ran away before the celebrations began.

I am still a member of fairy tail. Before leaving Magnolia, I had talked with master and told him I have to go away for a while to train and try to forget the painful memories I had there. Master said it's okay as long as I won't do anything drastic. Loki will get missions from the guild and give it to me after.

Loki told me Natsu was looking for me, Erza and Wendy too, that they missed me and they want me to come back.

The three of them were the only people who helped me cope with depression.

The place and people reminded me of everything I had and lost─ people I once called friends and my little angel.

Yes, my baby died. I had a miscarriage after I blacked out. I woke up with Loki, Natsu, Erza and Wendy, who tried everything to keep me and my baby alive. They just got back from the mission and heard everything. They didn't believe Juvia but they gave me an earful for being reckless and stupid.

I went back to Hargeon to get my reward with Virgo, who was carrying the members of the dark guild we just took down. Virgo usually gets the reward and take my jewels to the Celestial world with her. I don't need money, for now, because I don't live in a place that needs rent besides I rest in a tent Virgo prepares.

I was wearing a tight black short with chains on either sides of my hips and a black stockings with a knee-high black boots. I also wear a mid-riff black jacket with nothing under it but my black lacy bra. I had the zipped open halfway. My hair is long now, I tied it in a high ponytail and it still reached the bottom of my spine.

My keys were dangling on my right side. They were kept on a chain instead of a belt and the whip is on my left hip.

After claiming my rewards Virgo bowed and vanished.

I was going to summon Chiron and Capricorn to train with them when I heard a loud explosion just outside the city.

I ran where the explosion was and I can see the smoke was forming.

"Open! Gate of the crow, Corvus!" I summoned Corvus and with a gray smoke he appeared, running as soon as he stepped on land, in sync with mine.

He doesn't speak that much but he always know what I need him to do. He went to a shade under a tree and blended in with the shadows.

As I got near, I heard voices and metals clashing.

A thick smoke can be seen so I called him, " Corvus," I know he's somewhere near me, "Now!"

Corvus' power is smoke. He can clear everything from smoke or release different types and colors of smoke from his hand. Each color has different effects; black can instantly kill people, green is a poison, blue makes the people sleep, red can burn them and purple can paralyze them.

In just a second the place was clear of smoke. I stilled when I saw the people fighting there. It was Team Natsu plus Wendy and Charle. By the looks of it, they were exhausted. I hid under a shade, Corvus at my side and waited for Natsu to finish his battle.

Gray was at the side, protecting Wendy on his back. Erza was helping Natsu clear the place with mages from a dark guild─ it was the same guild I swept off yesterday.

"Damn you, fairy tail, our guild was destroyed because of you─"

I zoned them out and glared at Corvus when I realized it was the same dark mages. He said he counted and it was the same number of mages listed on the request paper.

He just shrugged at me. I can hear Natsu yelling back at the dark mages.

I sighed, "It's still part of our mission. Let's kill those bastards before Natsu gets to them." He nodded but his gaze was still on me, asking if I really want to kill them. I sighed again, "Purple."

He nodded and went back in the shadows. A purple smoke came and I waited for it to clear.

When it cleared, I can hear people complaining why they can't move and Corvus just beside the dark mages. I noticed that Corvus also used his smoke to the fairy tale mages.

"Corvus," I called as I got out of the shadows and walked towards the people who were looking at me as if they've seen a ghost. "They are from fairy tail too."

He looked at me and released Natsu and the others from his powers. He walked up to me, held my chin and tilted my head. We stared at each others' eye for a second, kissed my forehead and then vanished. That's his way of saying goodbye. I let him because it's my way to say thank you.

"Virgo!" Virgo appeared with a few handcuffs. Without telling her anything she knew what I want her to do.

These past months made them like that. I talked less but fought more and slept less to train more.

She was done cuffing their hands and vanished. She'll handle those bastards.

Once Virgo and the dark mages were gone, Happy flew to me and hugged my chest.

"I missed you, Lucy!"

All of them─ except Gray went up to me.

Natsu was grinning at me.

Erza just pulled my head to her armored chest, "Welcome back, Lucy!"

Wendy was teary-eyed but was still smiling, "Long time no see, Lucy-san."

Charle was flying next to Wendy, arms-crossed and grinning, "Are you staying for good?"

I shrugged and with a blank look and firm voice, I said, "I don't know."

They stared at me and I just look at them with the expression I'm used to now─ emotionless, blank and cold.

"Oi, Lucy, are you coming to Magnolia with us?" Natsu asked, arms behind his head, "We're going to but some stuff Mira asked us to and then we'll go home."

"Ride the train with us, Lucy-san. I want to know what happened on your adventure." Wendy said, her voice was cheerful as usual.

I looked at Gray and saw him flinched. I looked back at Wendy, "I don't think that's a good idea." I turned back and started to walk away.

"I won't mind."

I stopped but didn't look back, "You think so highly of yourself, Fullbuster. Star power, Pegasus."

Wings sprouted on my back. Star power is just like star dress except I won't change into any attire, I will just borrow the power of the spirit I wanted it from.

"I just think this is way better."

 _Sorry for the late update. I'm still new (reasons). Anyway, I rated this story M because I'm just being cautious_ ─ _the language and scenes later on (still trying to write lemons)._

 _Thank you to those who followed, reviewed and favorite-d it. Sorry, my English sucks._


End file.
